


Burgomaster

by Kato_kat



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_kat/pseuds/Kato_kat
Summary: While the gang are out grabbing some burgers at their local greasy diner, weird stuff goes on under the table.rated explicit because explicit. I've been in an Edric mood lately, good lad.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Burgomaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ho shout out to that orignal guy on trash who took my prompt which was bascially this, but I wanted to make it a bit longer so it's my take on the prompt of the story idea. He did a pretty great short green text and I wish I could find it again. Also shout out to that other guy who did a sort of small green text follow up to this, if you reading it, you're a swell guy.
> 
> I wrote this in one of my zonked out tired states and it's pretty rough and I couldn't get a proof reader, so if there's any errors, that's my bad.
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy the story, it's a weird one and dare I say my 2nd dumbest yet after the vampire fic..

“I’ll take the uhhh….burger and fries!” Luz exclaimed matter’o’factly, jutting a finger against the corresponding picture on the flimsy paper menu they brought with them to the table.

“Luz, sweety, this is Burgomaster, they sell A LOT, of different burgers here, you need to be specific.” Emira said in a somewhat motherly tone, as if talking to someone who had no idea what was going on. It would be somewhat patronizing if Luz was able to actually pick up on it.

Sitting directly opposite from Luz in their booth, Amity slid the menu over to herself and chimed in. “Is there anything here that’s like, not covered in grease? anything? Anything at all?” The smaller witch sibling’s face wrinkled with disgust. “God’s I think I’d get a heart attack from just looking at half of this stuff, bleh!”

Next came Edric’s hand, moving the menu over to get a better look, not that he needed much time, the male witch’s hand immediately homed in on his favourite dish, slapping his palm loudly on the surface. “Ah stop complaining mittens.” The use of her old nickname infront of Luz caused Amity to turn a shade of red in embarrassment. “It ain’t so bad, why don’t you try the Boris Todburger, it’s a good one” He said excitedly, lifting his hand to show that particular burger in the hands of some angry looking warrior with an eyepatch, a fiery orange beard and enough plumage to make a phoenix blush.

Amity hesitated for a moment, looking at the child like glee on her brother’s face “Well…I guess it couldn’t hurt.” Edric flashed her a grin and a thumbs up. Coming to Burgomaster was his idea, he loved the place in all its grease covered glory. Amity was reluctantly dragged along, wanting to spend lunch with Luz by herself, the idea was quickly scrapped when Luz agreed to join Edric and Emira on Amity’s behalf. The poor witch wanted to at least sit next to Luz, but in the rush to nab seats, she was even denied that, forcing her to sit across from Luz instead, much to her chagrin. Still, she was able to spend time with Luz so there was that at least, even if she was forced next to her loud brother.

About an hour later, the group sat there, plates empty and bellies stuffed. Amity had to admit, the food wasn’t so bad after all, she’d happily come again, albeit with just Luz, and no annoying siblings to screw her over. The group chatted, laughed, told stories and so on, well, all save for Emira anyway, who was busy tapping away on her scroll, only looking up on occasion to give a bit of input on some embarrassing story from Amity’s past. Edric was a little disappointed in his sister’s lack of interest, focusing on whatever was going on in her scroll, but oh well, what can you do? He thought. 

After ten minutes of watching Luz get way too into a children’s colouring page, with Amity giving advice and complaining every time something “Wasn’t a realistic colour”, Edric felt something brush against his leg, this was like the fourth or fifth time, not thinking much of it, he assumed it was just Emira shifting her legs, these booths were a little cramped after all. But then, it came again, the brush was…different. It felt like there was purpose behind it, the girl’s leg was…rubbing itself against his? Confused, Edric looked up at his sister sat directly across from him, the witch glanced up, flashed him a smile and returned to her scroll as if nothing was even happening.

Why is she rubbing my leg? He wondered, considering this very strange and quite frankly a little bit awkward. The rubbing stopped thankfully, he wasn’t sure what to make of that when suddenly he felt a prod, a prod aimed directly at his crotch. Edric almost yelped but managed to turn it into a cough, causing Amity slightly lean away, not wanting to be anywhere near that. The prod came again, but much gentler this time, he looked down, barely visible through the slight gap under the table, there was just the tip of a socked foot, slowly running itself up and down the length of Edrics crotch. Doing a double take to make sure it was there, Edric’s head shot back up glaring at his sister. A smirk had crept it’s way across her mouth now, but the girl still refused to look at him. 

This was wrong. This was very very wrong.

The girl’s foot continued to work its way over Edric’s loins, kneading like a cat would. For all his abject horror and disgust, Edric couldn’t deny it felt…good. The male witch let out a sigh as he leant back into his seat, closing his eyes while he tried to focus. “Okay Edric, your sister is playing footsie with your dick and you’re starting to like it” He mentally told himself. “What do you do?” The problem was, he had no idea what to do, and what really scared him was he could feel his dick getting harder and harder, his member pressing itself against the fabric of his boxers, begging to bet let loose…let loose for his sister. 

Trying to help keep his composure, he looked away from Emira, Luz and Amity were still focusing on their kids page, Amity was now getting visibly annoyed at Luz, demanding she follow “proper colouring etiquette” With Luz throwing a crayon at her in defiance. All the while his sister continued to work away at his cock, he could feel the pre leaking out, creating a sticky damp patch on the front of his boxers.

Then finally, Edric had an epiphany; maybe this wasn’t so wrong after all….okay it definitely was but like…it felt really really good. 

He considered the situation carefully, he’d always been close to his sister, maybe this was natural? Maybe she felt closer to him than he realized? He’d never really put much thought into the whole foot thing either. So, by the looks at it, he was going to end the night with an incest and a foot fetish. 

Finally accepting his fate, Edric let out another quiet sigh, if this was happening, he might as well enjoy it.

He slowly moved his left hand down to his lap, being against the wall, the other two girls probably wouldn’t notice, especially now they were just straight up throwing crayons at each other in some petty war. Edric took a hold of the foot. It felt warm and the fabric was soft. He gently ran a thumb up the length of the soul, he’d never been into feet, but this was kind of exciting and having it held in his hand, squirmy around, it turned him on even more. Then Edric carefully guided the foot back to his loins, helping press her sole against his dick, harder than before, he wanted more. 

This went on for some time, Luz and Amity seemed to conclude their little thing and make up, talking about some claw game at the other end of the restaurant full of stuffed toys, all the while Edric stared at his sister, eyes half closed, he was in a euphoric dream state. The damp patch on his boxers had grown considerably larger in that time, his mind was full of dirty thoughts as he fantasized about his sister, he wanted nothing more than to take her hand, run home and do vile, horrible things to her that no brother should. 

Eugh please god, let me fuck my sister.

Suddenly the footsie stopped, Amity slammed her hands on the table leaning over, closer to Luz. “If you want the toy, I’ll get it you!” Everyone stared widely at the young witch. What was she going on about? Oh yeah, that dumb arcade game. Amity’s face flushed red as she realized just how loud she was. She sheepishly squired her way out of the booth, trying not to make eye contact with any of the group. “Uh yeah I’ll-I’ll go over and get you the toy Luz if you want, hah” Boy that laugh was awkward. Luz tried to get out of her seat as well but was interrupted by Amity, waving her hands frnaitcally. “No-no you stay here it’s fine! I’ll be like five minutes tops, you don’t need to come along.” She just wanted a minute away from Luz to save herself from that embarrassing little show.

“Amity no, you know how rigged those things are, you’ll never win!” She rose again only to be quickly pushed down into her seat by a panicky Amity. “Nope you stay, it’ll be fine! You just uh…focus on your colouring, huh here’s a nice one you haven’t done yet.” Amity cooed, sliding a new picture infront of Luz.

The Latina hesisted for a minute, looking between Amity and the paper. “uhh…I mean it iiiiiiis pretty nice, and I haaaaaven’t done it yet…okay okay.” The human beamed, setting Amity’s heart a flutter. “You go do the claw thingy, I’ll keep on with my artistic masterpieces.” Luz turned away, getting straight to work on the new picture. Amity just stood there for a second, smiling. My god, she thought, I’m in love with an idiot. And with that, she bolted off.

While Luz coloured her toddlers art page, and Emira continuing to scroll and swipe, that damn smirk still on her face, Edric used the opportunity to glance around the restaurant. The toilets weren’t too far away and as much as he was loving all this footsie fun from his sister, he had to do something about the storm brewing in his pants. Since Amity left, he was free to slip out of the booth now, he reasoned he could probably hide his boner well enough until he got to the men’s room, whereby he could just crank one out. Then he and Emira could go home a little later and the real fun could begin.

However, as Edric turned back, he’d noticed the foot came back, still barely visible thanks to the cramped height of the booth’s table, there, carefully balanced on top of the toes was a folded napkin. Okay this is getting weirder he thought, taking the napkin, at which point the foot repeated prodded at his junk once more. Edric unfolded the note, written in green crayon were the words: TAKE OFF PANTS. Accompanied by a small heart under the text.

Edric’s heart began to race, this was a public place! Was he really going to get his cock out? A wicked grin took a hold of Edric’s face, this was way too exciting to pass up, hell yeah he would! 

Looking around just to make sure none of the other customers were close enough to see, Edric quickly undid the button and slowly unzipped his pants. He could immediately feel the heat emanating from his boxers and he let out a quit gasp as the foot massaged his cock once more, the looser fabric allowing meant he could feel much more. Still there was more to go, the boxers had to come off, ad as he stared at his bright pink cock head, poking out over the top of the boxers, Edric pulled them down, letting his member hang fully erect in the air, tucking the front of the fabric down under his balls and sitting on it. Now with his cock and balls were exposed to the open air, the real fun could begin.

Edric took hold of the foot once more, pressing it firmly against his cock, letting her know he’d let it out now. He leant back in his seat as his sister continued to work away at his sock, dragging the soft fabric up and down his shaft, lathering the full continued up with pre before moving down and pressing her toes against his nutsack, playing about like it was putty. Edric would occasionally grab his shaft in one hand and playfully slap the cock against the sock covered sole, letting her scrunched up toes catch at his cockhead on the way back, trying to catch it as though a cat playing with it’s prey.

Edric glanced up at his sister just intime for her to flash another mischievous grin. She seemed to be having fun. In his mind Edric had settled things. Once this was all over, he would take Emira home and spend all night fucking, none stop, he’ll plow her raw till the sun comes back up. Nothing would stop him now. Yet he was through out of his fantasy by something new, looking back down to his complete surprise, she’d managed to hook her sock over his cock, how she managed to do it while he wasn’t looking, he had no idea, then realization downed on him, as he felt his cock grind up against his sisters bare foot, now caught up in her sock. This was cock against sole, flesh against flesh, there was no going back now, not that he wanted to, it was just all so…surreal. 

Then came the greatest five minutes Edric had yet to experience in his life as he felt his sister grind her bare sole up and down his cock. He practically melted, feeling her ply her toes, rubbing the head of his shaft, giving the little hole oozing with stickiness special attention with a big toe. His stifled a moan as she picked up the pace, getting faster and faster. The of sock itself against his cock, stretched as much as the fabric would allow thanks to both his sisters foot and his own girth. Turns out socks couldn’t hold cocks and feet at the same time, who knew?

He was close now, ready to burst all over his sisters’ foot, the thought helping him edge even closer. Figuring it was now or never, before Amity got back and ruined everything, he took hold of the foot in one hand, and his socked cock in the other. There he helped jerk as fast as he could, bucking his hips as he went, biting his lip to prevent a groan giving it all away. He worked furiously stretching the skin of his member as she continued to grind his head against her toes, the base of her foot was totally slick now.

Any second now, any second and he’d get the sweet release he craved! 

FUCK!

Edrics’ hips jerked violently in his seat as his cock began shooting load after load into the soak, oozing up out against the soft toes, running down the shaft and sole. He was shooting so much cum out, more so than ever before in his life, he must have been really into this, more so than he realized. Not wasting the opportunity, he took a hold of his cock, sliding a hand under the shaft helping jerk himself, coaxing out as much cum as possible, filling the sock with his seed. There was an audible squelching noise as the first load violently shot out and he hoped to god no one else heard it.

When all was said and done, Edric felt the foot gingerly slide out of the sock, leaving him sat there dumbfounded with a bright pink sock over his cock. A bright pink sock full of his own jizz, he dared not take the sock off least cum just ooze out everywhere over his lap. The best he could hope for at this point was to tuck it back in his pants and make a hasty escape to the restroom to clean himself up. He just needed a minute, or two to-oh god Amity is coming back!

The smaller witch sibling stomped back to the table, stopping thankfully next to Luz, her arms folded in frustration, a glum look cast over her face. “okay Luz so maaaaybe that dumb claw game is tougher than I thought…I couldn’t get you the toy Luz, I’m sorry.” Amity looked genuinely sad over such a small thing, it cought Edric off guard.

The human waved her hand casually. “Ah don’t worry about it Amity, lucky for you, I’m a pro!” She flashed her a wink and made finger guns. The human rose up, puffing her chest for dramatic effect. “I’ll defeat this evil claw!” That seemed to cheer Amity up, who began to giggle at her friend. 

“Oh wow I’m so lucky, okay then hotshot, let’s see what you can do.” She remarked with a smirk. Luz held a hand out infront of her, in a rather overly dramatic fashion. “Lead the way fair lady!”

“God you’re such a dork, c’mon then” Amity said as both girls made their way to the machine. Something caught Edric’s attention as he watched them depart. There jutting out from Luz’s shoe, it was a sock, a pink sock. No, that couldn’t be-he noticed her other ankle, bare. Luz suddenly turned back to the table, staring directly at Edric, she shot him a quick wink before turning away and skipping after Amity.

“Hey Edric, look at this trending video, it’s a back-flipping dog and I’ve been watching it on a loop since we got here, it’s so good!” He sister blurted out excitedly, holding the scroll up for him to see. 

He looked at Emira, and then Luz, and then Emira, and back to Luz. 

“What the fuck?!”


End file.
